


Second Sister x reader drabbles

by MoodiestMags



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodiestMags/pseuds/MoodiestMags
Summary: A collection of what are basically notes off my phone. These are the ones I think are okay enough to post.Enjoy!
Relationships: Trilla Suduri | Second Sister/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Flight practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this pilot/inquisitor thing might be a miniseries

As a pilot, especially on Nur, it was always supposed to be impeccable. Every ship, uniform and weapon had to be polished to a near mirror surface.

You were currently having a hard time scrubbing carbon scoring off your TIE, as a recent dogfight proved damaging.Next up on today’s schedule was training, which you huffed at, it was hard enough trying to get this crud off, and now you had to fly the thing again? 

As the laser passed over the last carbon scale, reducing it to ash, the blaring alarm sounded. You sighed as the next shift began and went to the nearest hangar barracks to change. 

The true surprise of the day was yet to reveal itself. It did so by a certain Interceptor being parked and refuelled.

“Flight Sargent, you have the privilege of being inspected and trained by the Second Sister today.” The docking captain explained. 

“Yessir.” You replied, walking up to the Inquisitor. “Good afternoon, Second Sister.”

“Spare the pleasantries, I’m here to see your progress, nothing more.” She hissed, voice almost mechanic through the helmet.

Trilla paced around the ship and yourself, checking for any crease.

“Very well. I have decided to train you this afternoon in manoeuvrability, a skill you seem to be lacking from the demonstration you pulled earlier.” Second sister came to a stop in front of you, glaring down with eyes hidden behind a red visor.

You of course, knew she was only taller because of the wedges in her boots, but would never say anything. 

“Thank you, Second Sister.” You said, fidgeting in anticipation.

“Get in your fighter, and keep up. I will not slow down.” She replied, climbing into her own.

The hangar workers cleared the blast doors as both TIEs powered up. Trilla’s took off, passing over the tiny amount of land by the fortress and arching up.

Following her was a nightmare. Weaving, loops, spins and random braking. It was a lot. At one point, she disappeared. The cloud cover was low and heavy, so it was easy for her to lose you in the fog. 

Until the tell-tale whine of the twin ion engine came bursting through. If that had been a real dogfight, you would’ve been about as well off as the carbon scoring from earlier.

You sent your TIE into a spin when hers made you jump. The Second Sister laughed.

“Alright. That’s enough for today, back to the hangar.” Trilla said over the com link, amusement laced in her modulated words. 

Due to the switch in shifts, the docking bay was busy. This also meant that there were enough people to take both your TIEs safely away back to their spots. 

After a briefing with the docking captain, you were called to the inquisitor’s side.

“Flight Sergeant, you are to escort me to my quarters, is that clear?”

“Yes, Second Sister.” 

Trilla removed her helmet when you both reached the bottom of a turbolift. To be honest, you preferred it above ground. The fish and other aquatic fauna swimming by were unsettling. But nothing compared to the offset atmosphere of the Inquisitor’s levels. 

She was quiet the whole way, passing purge troopers and janitorial staff without even a gesture. You supposed that was normal. 

Eventually, you reached her room. At the end of a long hall filled with what you supposed were other inquisitors. Probably the most dangerous place in the Empire to be, but hey, you were with the Second Sister.

Upon entry, the Jedi hunter dropped her helmet onto the floor, not caring where it went. You were told you could get something to eat or drink while she changed, but settled for sitting on the couch. It was very comfortable. 

Trilla returned with a long t-shirt and a pair of imperial sweatpants. She threw a nearly matching set at you, just with different shades of dark grey.

Assuming it was okay to leave your stuff there, you found the nearest bathroom and changed. Not like you didn’t have your own, but these were even nicer. The Empire was probably skimping on the pilot lounging clothes budget. 

When you sat down, Trilla finally broke the silence. “I’m surprised at your performance today.” She said.

“Really? Thanks, I didn’t think I kept up that well.” You replied.

“No? I wasn’t going easy on you, that’s for certain.” Trilla brought her feet up onto the caff table in front of her, leaning into one arm of the couch. 

“That’s good to hear but,” you yawn, “I’m tired now. Could just, pass out.” You slide over into Trilla’s arms. “Oh, Inquisitor! Save me from my terrible slumber before it’s too late!” In a very dramatic fashion, you raise your hand to your forehead before going limp and snoring loudly.

This earns a genuine laugh from the Inquisitor in question, who plays along. “No! I’m too late! How will I ever forgive myself!” She mimics the hand gesture. “I suppose I must die.” Trilla also feigns sleep, head lolling off the end of the sofa. 

When she drops the act, she finds you have actually succumbed to the long day, sound asleep. Not wanting to wake you, she pulls a blanket from the other side of the room, covering you both before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Flight practice

She was late. The rush to the commissary and the refreshers would begin in less than 20 minutes. Neither of you could afford to get caught, that was true, so maybe she just got caught up in something. “Five more minutes.” You told yourself. 

The five minutes passed quickly, and you had to leave your spot by the cafeteria to return to the hangar. Ships wouldn’t escort themselves.

Troopers who you passed stepped out of the way, standing at attention. Until you reached a rather empty hall, and the sound of boots on metal flooring made you turn. 

The sight of an annoyed inquisitor is one hardly anyone sees and lives to see again. You however, had seen this one plenty of times.

“Trilla.” You greeted.

“You couldn’t wait two more minutes? I was busy.” She hissed back. 

“So am I, but I’m sorry. I brought you lunch, though, if that helps.” You replied, offering the package of food to the Second Sister. 

Trilla sighed. “It does, thank you.” She pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. “I’m leaving for Coruscant in an hour. Probably won’t be back for a day or so.”

You check the halls for people before deciding on a risky move: hugging an Inquisitor. 

The Second Sister freezes, until she quickly melts and returns the hug. “I’ll only be gone for a day, don’t get all emotional on me.” She chuckles. 

You smile, releasing her from the embrace. “Alright. I have to go too. I’ll see you later, Trill.” Quickly, you pull her in for a kiss farewell, returning to your duties soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. I had hoped for a more fluffy chapter because Trilla needs longer hugs, if any, but that will come with time.
> 
> Thanks as always for reading!


	3. Introductions - Second Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one in which you are introduced to more of the space, and people that you work with

Mornings were a lot different at this base, underwater and mostly devoid of light, especially when there was no alarm to wake you up for flight practice. You woke anyway, bleary-eyed and tucked into the black sheets of an Inquisitor’s bed. God, they were so soft, it almost felt like you were sinking. Until your tired mind processed what time it probably was and where you were. You scrambled in the empty room to find your flight suit and the chrono built into it.

_**9:00**_. Shit were you late, by over four hours. Maybe trilla really wanted you executed, and that’s why she didn’t wake you. As if on cue, you nearly bowled over the inquisitor coming into the room.

“Easy, y/n. What’s wrong?” Trilla asked, placing both hands on your shoulders while she stood in front of you in a tank top and leggings. 

“I-I’m going to be killed, that’s what’s wrong. I’m 4 hours late for patrol!”

“No, no, I’ve cleared your schedule. You will be escorting me as a bodyguard today. The Grand Inquisitor has plans of a new purge squadron, and I’d love for you to be a prime example.” Ah, so she was using her ‘you better not deny this’ voice, full of pride and authority. You really wouldn’t want to say no. “Also I’ve had you promoted to a First Class Officer. Come along now, we shouldn’t be late.” 

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Double promotion? New squadron? Bodyguard for an Inquisitor?? It was a lot to take in for 9 in the morning. 

The Second Sister walked quickly through the inquisitor barracks, leading you past a lounge full of other inquisitors eating a breakfast consisting of various forms of grey meat and portion bread. She stopped for a second to fill a large water bottle, signalling for you to wait nearby. One of the inquisitors, a mirialan with a droid on her shoulder got up from her seat. Trilla threw a warning side glance at her fellow imperial while some caf poured into her cup. 

“Well, let’s have a look at  you .” The mirialan grabbed your chin with sharp nails, looking you over. Her gaze pierced right through you and her face split into a pointed smile when you squirmed beneath it.

“Seventh.” Second Sister hissed. “Hands off.” 

“Relax, I’m only taking a look.” Seventh Sister released your face from her gloved restraint. It was difficult to hold your tongue, but unless you weren’t keen on keeping limbs, you shouldn’t talk back to an inquisitor. No matter how uncomfortable she made you. “Lord Vader might not be so keen that you brought a stray...what are you?A pilot? Into your quarters.” 

“You better watch your tongue, Sister. Else they might have to replace more than your voice box this time.” Trilla finished her caf and wrapped an arm around yours, dragging you towards what you remembered what was the dojo. 

“We’re fighting?” You asked, watching Trilla pick up and twirl a metal bo staff in her hand.

“Not right away. I have some training to do, you can sit over there.” She pointed to a bench, overlooked by two stormtroopers on either side. “Sorry about seventh sister, I’ll make sure she knows to not touch what isn’t hers.” 

“Thanks. Was a little bit scared to talk back to her.”

“As you should. You’re so smart, y/n.” Trilla walked up to you, brushing a piece of hair from your face. At the sound of a door opening, the inquisitor turned to a small squad of purge troopers that had their weapons out and ready. “Got to go.” 

You nodded and began to watch Trilla pace around the three troopers clad in black, the light from magma vents beneath shining through just enough to make clear the myriad of scars running along her shoulders and arms, normally hidden beneath thick cloth but apparently not for training. One trooper hit the floor, a massive dent in his helmet while you were staring at your Inquisitors’ scars. Trilla wheeled around, the staff she held thwacking against an armoured torso of another. Even without a lightsaber, she was killer, throwing two more purge troopers against one of the far walls. They crumpled to the ground over each other, and Trilla sighed. 

“Well, that was invigorating.” She said as she brushed a few strands of hair from her face. “Come, spar with me.” Second sister outstretched her hand that you were hesitant to take. 

“Promise you won’t hurt me? I really only know how to fight other ships, not people.” You replied.

“Dont worry. I’ll go easy on you.” Trilla purred into your ear, sending a shiver right down your spine. She chuckled at your reaction. “Are you so easily worked up? I’ll remember that for later.”

Words didn’t seem to work for you anymore, as you struggled to find them between many “uh’s and um’s” But a training stick thrown at you was enough to break the reverie.

“Come on, strike me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Happy holidays and thanks for reading


End file.
